Jimat Anti Homo
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Kata pemilik toko klontong sebelah, di sana dijual berbagai macam jimat penangkal hal buruk. Salah satunya adalah jimat anti homo. For #PapaCrowDay [Bokuto/Kuroo/Daichi]


Nasib menjadi mahasiswa dari kalangan ekonomi yang gak pernah bisa _move on_ dari mie instan, menjadi latar belakang mengapa Sawamura Daichi mau-mau saja berbagi satu kos bersama dua makhluk receh yang teridentifikasi sebagai _homo tsundere._

Setiap hari kalau kerjaannya bukan mesra-mesraan terselubung, paling debat kusir siapa yang gantian masak buat hari ini. (Untuk masalah tersebut, Daichi juga ikut andil memanasi perkara. Ogah banget dia disuruh masak tiap hari tanpa diberi gaji yang mumpuni. Memangnya dia _chef_ restoran sebelah? _Boro-boro_ bikin yang elit, bisa masak mie aja udah bersyukur tujuh turunan.)

Sesungguhnya, atas segala derita yang ditanggungnya, Daichi teramat lelah. Daichi takut kalau-kalau nanti _duo-bros_ itu malah bikin dia ketularan jadi homo.

Kalau sudah begitu, siapa yang mau menolong? Masa iya dia ikut-ikutan masuk ke dalam lingkup mesra-mesran _tsundere_ yang aslinya bikin _jijay s_ etengah mampus?

Terimakasih, tapi Sawamura Daichi menolak dengan sepenuh hati. Haram hukumnya terlibat dengan duet maut antara burung hantu dan kucing garong. Sampai-sampai dia rela beli jimat di toko klontong sebelah kampus buat jaga-jaga.

Iya, jimat.

Jimat anti homo.

Seratus persen, katanya, MANTAB JIWA!

* * *

 **.**

 **Jimat Anti Homo** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

 ** _Dipersembahkan untuk Papa Crow Day; prompt: Jimat from Lovely Orihime._**

 **.**

* * *

Diduga lelah sehabis menjalani jadwal piket kos, Daichi tepar di atas kasur dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan baik secara jiwa dan raga. Mahasiswa tahun kedua itu tengah dimabuk dengan tugas yang menumpuk, kuis dadakan setiap minggunya, perut melilit, dan bebauan tak sedap mengelilingi seluruh penghujung kos.

─ _Yang demi Tuhan_ , pasti ini ulah dua begundal berisik yang setiap hari kerjaannya hanya bisa berantakin isi kos tanpa bisa merapikannya seperti sedia kala. Daichi merasa dia seperti petugas _cleaning service_ pribadi, yang tiap hari kerjanya bebersih kos tanpa mendapat bantuan sedikit pun.

Sekali lagi, Daichi lelah. Daichi butuh istri secepat mu─ _eh_ , maksudnya wisuda secepat mungkin. Agar bisa cepat lepas lahir batin dari dua cecurut beratas nama Bokuto Kotarou dan sohib mesranya, Kuroo Tetsurou. Setidaknya, lepas ingatan dulu lah kalau pernah kenal sama mereka berdua; pernah berbagi atap yang sama untuk bernaung dari dunia yang kejam.

Tapi, sayang sekali. Harapannya itu hanya tinggal harapan. Mana mungkin dia bisa lepas dari jajahan dua makhluk bersel tunggal itu kalau pada kenyataannya dia sudah dikenal sebagai pengasuh berjalan si _duo_ laknat?

Mereka bolos dari kelas, lapor ke Daichi. Mereka ngutang di warungnya Bang Ukai, lapor ke Daichi. Mereka ngintipin celana dalam cewek satu fakultas, Daichi yang kena tonjok. Apa-apa, lapornya ke Daichi. Apa-apa, Daichi yang kena.

 _Daichi mah apa atuh?_ Bapak bukan, kakak bukan, adek juga bukan, buyut apa lagi. Terus kenapa semuanya pada lapor ke Daichi? Daichi bukan kotak saran mereka, tolong!

Dan kala itu terjadi, Daichi cuma bisa ngejreng gitar sambil nyanyi lagunya Cinta bercinta-cinta; _Aku mah apa atuh, bukan pengasuh kalian~ Aku mah apa atuh, cuma samsak kalian~_

Udah, stop! Nanti Daichi tambah baper.

Eh, tahunya malah laper.

Daichi ngelus perut terus lirik sana-sini. "Makanan ada gak, ya?" gumamnya penuh harap.

Satu hal yang Daichi sudah pelajari dari zaman nenek moyang. Kenyataan itu pahit, _bro!_ Matanya di hadapkan pada sosok meja kosong yang nampak di depan mata, kala tudung saji diangkat dengan penuh semangat jiwa raga generasi muda.

" _Anjir,_ " Daichi pengen nangis kejer. "Jahat banget gak nyisain makanan sedikit pun. Teman macam apaan mereka?"

Niatnya pengen maki-maki setulus hati. Ngirim santet supaya mereka keblinger terus koleps di tengah jalan. Tapi apalah daya Daichi yang anak baik. Dia nyoba buat bersabar, ngambil dompet yang isinya cuma dua ribu rupiah dikali lima, terus keluar dari kos buat nyari warung buat dihutangin lagi.

Tapi memang nasib anak baik, itu dua curut mendadak pulang sambil nenteng tiga bungkusan yang hidung Daichi tebak sebagai nasi bungkus dari warung Bang Ukai. Kedua matanya langsung berbinar, pengen nubruk terus meluk kedua sohibnya tapi gengsi menahan raga.

"Daichi, ini kami beliin nasi bungkus. Tapi inget bayar, ya? Duit di dompet udah nipis, nih!" seru Bokuto kelewat girang.

Daichi _facepalm._

"Najis! Dikira gratisan. Gak jadi gue mau bilang terimakasih!" Kemudian Daichi nyemprot dengan penuh kedengkian.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kata pemilik toko klontong sebelah, di sana dijual berbagai macam jimat penangkal hal buruk. Seperti penangkal kemiskinan, penangkal jadi jones, penangkal anti maling duit anak kos melarat, penangkal kemalasan mahasiswa yang tak berujung, dan penangkal-penangkal lainnya.

Tapi, cuma satu jimat yang bikin Daichi rela merogoh kocek demi amannya dunia yang ia tinggali saat ini.

Yaitu, jimat anti homo.

Penangkal diri dari bahaya duo laknat yang satu kos sama dia itu. Mereka kan, digosipin _homo tsundere_. Tiap hari mesra-mesraan sampai bikin orang sekitar pengen muntah, saking gelinya lihat penampakan mereka berdua.

"Koh Iwaizumi, ini serius jimatnya manjur?" tanya Daichi, masih rada-rada sangsi. Secara, dia kan gak mau ada kejadian jimat tak manjur duit pun melayang. Namanya juga anak kos, ogah rugi barang satu rupiah pun.

"Serius, ini manjur banget. Mantab jiwa, lah! Buktinya banci garong yang tiap hari ngikutin saya, gak pernah mau deket-deket lagi." Iwaizumi pasang tampang serius.

"Oh, Bang Oikawa yang katanya tiap hari mangkal di gang sebelah kampus itu, ya?"

"Iya, yang itu. Banci sampah yang minta disodok pake pentungan itu."

Daichi nyengir, Iwaizumi bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya masih trauma ditempelin cowok rada melambai yang kerjaannya manggil dia "Iwa-chan" dengan nada super genit.

"Kalau gitu saya beli satu deh, koh!" Daichi menyerahkan duit dengan sedikit tidak rela.

Iwaizumi angkat satu alis. "Duitnya kurang, ini harganya seratus ribu."

"Buset! Jimat apaan mahal banget? Kasih diskon lah, koh! Saya anak kos, nih."

"Bodo amat mau kamu anak kos, anak gembel, anak polisi, gak ada diskon-diskonan! Kasih duit pas, ini jimat kamu ambil." Semprot Iwaizumi sangar. "Mau beli, gak?"

" _Ehsianjirsabarbangetguemah._ " Daichi ngedumel penuh kasih, terpaksa tarik uang lagi dari dompet terus nyerahin (secara gak ikhlas) ke Iwaizumi. "Mana jimatnya, koh? Buruan siniin."

"Sabar lah, dasar kaum penggrepe diskonan!"

"HANJIR! LAPANGAN LAGI KOSONG, KOH! POTONG RUMPUT, YUK?!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bukan hal ajaib lagi kalau begitu pulang, Daichi menemukan dua sohib-tak-sohibnya tengah duduk berdampingan di atas sofa. Saling suap-suapan nasi, sambil nonton sinetron India yang lagi klimaks-klimaksnya.

Kuroo yang tumben peka, langsung senyum manis. "Eh Daichi udah pulang, makan bareng, yuk?"

"Ogah!"

"Eh, makanannya enak lho. Ini Kuroo lagi dapet bonus dari kerjanya jadi tukang potong rumput. Bisa beli paket termurah di Kaefci, lho." Bokuto menimpali, sekalian promo.

 _Oh, kaefci. Pantes ada bau-bau menggoda di luar tadi. Pengen sih, tapi…,_ "Gak deh, gak mau ketularan homo." Kalem Daichi menjawab.

"Eh, enak aja ngatain homo!" Bokuto langsung kebakaran tanduk. "Jangan fitnah, ya!"

Daichi _facepalm_. "Terus kalau bukan homo, kalian itu ngapain makan sambil suap-suapan? Mesra banget lagi."

"Kami itu bros! Kalau bros, kan, harus mesra!" balas Kuroo jumawa.

"Tetep aja kelihatan homo," Daichi _kekeuh_ dengan opininya. "Yang bilang bukan cuma gue, kok. Yang lain juga bilang kalian homo. _Homo tsundere_."

"SIAPA YANG BILANG BEGITU? SIAPA?!"

"Terushima, Futakuchi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Tendou, Semi, Daishou, Yaku─"

"… SIAPA LAGI SIAPA? NANTI GUE CIPOK BIAR PADA MINGKEM!?" Kuroo rupanya ngasih bensin ke Bokuto, si burung hantu gadungan makin kebakaran.

"─oh ya, Bang Ukai, Kakeknya Bang Ukai, sama Pak Nekomata juga. Berani cipok?" Daichi nyengir iblis, Bokuto langsung ciut.

"Eh anjir, selain mereka berdelapan, gue gak berani cipok."

"Alah, dasar owel jejadian, beraninya main di kandang!"

"DIEM LO, MAU GUE CIPOK JUGA?!"

Daichi langsung pasang kuda-kuda, nunjukin jimat yang baru dibelinya barusan. "Udah ada jimat, gue gak bakal terserang homo macam burung hantu gagal!" serunya.

"Eh? Jimat apaan sih itu?" Kuroo kelihatan tertarik. "Bisa bikin Kenma klepek-klepek sama gue, gak?"

Daichi tepuk jidat. "Ini jimat anti homo. Lo kasi ke Kenma, adanya Kenma selalu kabur dari elo. Eh seriusan ya Kur, lo homo beneran? Ngegebet Kenma?"

"Elah, gue bercanda!" Kuroo ikutan emo. "Lo apa banget sih beli jimat kaya gitu? Gak percaya kalau kami-kami ini lurus?"

"Dengan kelakuan kalian kaya gitu, mana gue percaya!"

"SIYALAN INI GAGAK MADESU, GUE SUMPAHIN JUGA ELO YANG HOMO BENERAN!"

"KAMPRET JANGAN MAIN NYUMPAHIN ORANG!"

"ELO DULUAN, BEGO!"

"EH, BELAKANG KOS LAPANGAN NIH! TANDING VOLI YOK?!"

"AYOK, GUA JABANIN LO SAMPE KE UJUNG DUNIA!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sehari setelah pertarungan sengit antar patner ngekos bareng terjadi, Daichi ngebet pengen pindah tempat tidur sementara ke tempatnya Asahi. Teman seperjuangannya itu oke-oke saja. Lagipula, dia gak bisa nolak dengan kondisi Daichi dateng ke tempat kosnya dengan wajah sangar bin menyeramkan.

Asahi takut nanti malah jadi korban pembunuhan. Gak etis dong, kalau headline beritanya berjudulkan: ' _Karena tidak mengizinkan tidur di tempat kos, mahasiswa tahun kedua ini ditemukan meregang nyawa di kosnya sendiri'_.

Amit-amit Asahi kalau jalan hidupnya singkat benar.

"Pokoknya gue pengen banget amplas itu dua curut saking keselnya gue tiap hari dijadiin babu! Mana gue disumpahin pula jadi homo!" Daichi misuh-misuh. Curhat gak jelas dengan Asahi dijadikan korban tak berperikecurhatan.

"Udah Daichi, tenangin diri dulu. Masa mendadak OOC cuma gara-gara mereka?"

"Gue udah capek, Asahi! Tiap hari gue udah usaha sabar. Udah dua tahun gue tahan diri, masih kurang apa lagi, memang?!" Dia nyeruput kopi yang dipesannya di warung bang Ukai. Setelah dengan seenak jidat narik Asahi buat nemenin. "Pokoknya gue capek ngurusin mereka berdua!"

"Oh, sekarang nyadar udah jadi pengasuh dua orang itu?" Ukai tiba-tiba nimbrung. Pengennya ngakak, cuma gak tega lihat wajahnya Daichi yang udah asem banget. "Bawa santai aja. Maaf-maafan, lah. Duit ngekos juga hasil rembungan bertiga."

Daichi makin empet. "Gak usah bawa-bawa duit kos, bang!"

"Yaelah, cuma ngasi tahu kenyataan juga." Cibir Ukai sambil lalu.

Makin suram wajah teman seperjuangannya, Asahi panik juga. Mau menghibur malah bingung, alhasil Cuma bisa mingkem waktu Daichi balik nyeroscos.

"Ini nih, jimat yang gue beli di toko klontongnya Koh Iwaizumi!" ujar Daichi, membanting jimat itu ke atas meja saking emosinya. "Gue pengen tahu, seriusan ini jimat yang harganya kayak pengen nyekek leher gue ampuh buat nangkal virus homo?"

"Udah pernah minta bukti keampuhannya, gak?"

"Koh Iwaizumi bilang Bang Oikawa gak penah nempelin dia lagi setelah pake jimatnya."

"Lah, itu bukannya gara-gara dia udah diciduk sama pak polisi yang namanya Ushijima Wakatoshi itu? Gara-gara jadi gembel di deket kampus?"

"EH SERIUS, BENERAN?" Daichi langsung horror. "MAMPUS, INI GUE GIMANA?"

"Ya, kalem dulu dong, Daichi." Cengir Asahi dengan semu-semu kepanikan. "Mungkin… diciduknya itu juga efeknya?"

"GUE GAK TAHU, GUE GAK MAU BENERAN KENA SUMPAHAN MEREKA!"

"… memang sumpahan mereka bakal terkabul?"

"Kata orang, doa orang teraniyaya, kan, bakal terkabulkan!"

Asahi _speechless._

"DAICHI, BURUAN MANDI KEMBANG TUJUH RUPA!"

"GUE GAK ADA DUIT BUAT BELI KEMBANG TUJUH RUPA, BEGO!"

"MANDI KEMBANG SUSU AJA!"

"APA LAGI ITU!"

"SUSU ANDCOW AJA YANG HARGANYA SERIBU LIMARATUS PERAK! KASIHIN BUNGA KAMBOJA!"

"ELO KATA GUE KUNTILANAK RECEHAN?!"

"LAH, LO KAN EMANG ANAK RECEH!"

"DIEM LO, HELOKITI SOK SANGAR!"

"Ya ampun, rame banget kalian ya?" Perseteruan mereka nampaknya membuahkan antensi dari sosok pembeli yang baru datang ke warung Bang Ukai. Daichi serta merta menoleh, sedetik itu juga terpaku atas pesona yang dikeluarkan.

Rambut abu-abu, senyum semanis gula, tanda lahir kecil di bawah mata kiri, serta aura _fuwa-fuwa._ Dua kata dari Daichi; _Dia kesemsem!_

"Anjir, cakep banget neng!" Nyeplos tanpa disengaja, membuat Daichi langsung malu-malu gagak.

"Neng? Maaf, kita sejenis. Gak liat pake celana, ya?"

─yang seketika itu juga, dipatahkan oleh klarifikasi gender dari yang bersangkutan.

Daichi s _peechless_. Daichi lelah.

Rasanya pengen kubur diri di tanah kosong belakang kampus. Apa lagi ketika si cantik malah ngobrol sama bang Ukai yang kayaknya sengaja banget bikin dia makin ngenes.

"Oh, nak Sugawara Koushi. Mau beli apa? Makin ganteng aja kamu, padahal baru sehari ngekos di sini."

"Ah, bang Ukai bisa aja. Beli nasinya ya, bang." Doi ketawa, manis banget kaya dilumuri madu.

 _Tunggu_! Ini dia gak langsung kena sumpahan dari duo laknat itu, kan? Dia gak homo beneran, kan?!

"Daichi, perlu gue beliin kembang tujuh rupa dulu sebelum terlambat? Ngutang dulu gak kenapa, kok. Dari pada telat, ya?"

Di sampingnya, Asahi udah semakin panik ngeliat tampang Daichi yang udah mirip mayat hidup.

 **.**

Satu kalimat sebagai penutup hari ini; _JIMAT GAK MANTAB JIWA, EMANG!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai dengan kampretnya**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:** _Happy Birthday Sawamura Daichi!_ Fik receh untukmu di hari yang spesial buat My Sugar Daddy. Ini bikinnya seharian, kemarin dikasi prompt besoknya langsung ngebut ngetik. Well, karena UAS meneror jadi ya harus keburu kelar biar gak ada hutang (lain). Maafkan atas kerecehannya.

Terimakasih untuk Mom a.k.a Lovely Orihime atas prompt Jimatnya. Dan buat semua yang mau baca dan review fik ini. Sekali lagi, terimakasih!

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee_**

* * *

 **.**

 **[December 25, 2016]**


End file.
